


家庭球赛

by Inabashisugi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inabashisugi/pseuds/Inabashisugi





	家庭球赛

一  
“很抱歉这么晚打扰到您，请问是Lahm先生的家人吗？”  
Hildebrand看了一眼时钟回答道：“是的，是发生什么事了吗？”  
“这可真是太好了，您赶紧过来吧，”那一头的语气显得十分焦急和无奈，Hildebrand刚想说些什么就听见这个声音继续说，“他怎么也不愿意搭我们的车，说是一定要Timo，我们不认识Timo，如果您认识的话，请带他一起过来。”  
Hildebrand不自觉地笑了起来，他记下地址又去房间里看了看孩子们，这才拿上外套和围巾出了门，又在路过便利店时买了杯鲜橙汁，等到车子停稳在餐厅门口，时间刚过十一点。  
一走进餐厅就瞧见Lahm趴伏在桌上，周围站着不少人，大家似乎并没有太注意到Hildebrand，直到他伏下身轻拍着Lahm的后背，又握住他的手将他扶起，Lahm推搡了几下，嘴里喃喃地说着“你不是Timo”，Hildebrand也不理他，将围巾给他系上，又趁机刮了一下他的鼻子，Lahm定了定神，双手捧住Hildebrand的脸凑了上去，后者低下头轻撞了一下Lahm的鼻尖。  
Lahm松开手一边笑一边说：“是你。”  
“你才不知道是我，”Hildebrand扶住Lahm的身子向外走去，“如果让孩子们知道你喝这么多酒，会让你罚抄他们的课本，还有一星期的大扫除，你答应过他们的。”  
“是是，我答应过，”Lahm半眯着眼睛说，“现在我想回家了，Timo。”  
Hildebrand无奈地摇着头，他们向外走出几步，在接近门口时有个声音从身后传来，Hildebrand转过头去看见了Werner，他低着头看上去有些不安。  
“抱歉，我不知道Lahm先生不能喝酒，”他的声音很低，“我以为他是在叫我的名字，我应该想到是你的。”  
“这没什么，孩子，”Hildebrand拍着Lahm的后背说，“他总是这样，去年还把Tymoshchuk当成了我，好在对方并不在意，我很担心他给你们带来困扰。”  
“当然没有，”Werner摇摇头走上前，“我帮你把他扶上车吧。”  
“谢谢你，不过他醉的太厉害，我正准备抱他去车上。”Hildebrand笑得有些疏远，他并不打算与Werner再多说些什么，他推开门扶着Lahm走了出去。  
吹了些冷风的Lahm皱着眉头，他一边嘟囔着冷一边向Hildebrand怀里靠了靠，几步路的距离被拖的很长，Hildebrand想了想还是打横抱起了Lahm，快步走向车旁，安置好Lahm后他关上车门绕到正座坐下。  
车子里的暖气没有关，Lahm扯散围巾丢在腿上，Hildebrand直起身子替他系好安全带又将鲜橙汁递过去，一番折腾后Lahm总算安静了下来，他向后靠了靠，闭着眼睛问：“你生气了。”  
“我没有。”  
“我知道，我很清醒。”  
听到这句话Hildebrand忍不住地笑出声，他撤下手上的动作向Lahm看去，接着捏住他的下巴凑上去给他一个吻，唇齿间的酒气混杂着鲜橙的味道有种说不出来的古怪。  
Hildebrand松开手拉开他们之间的距离，做出一副严肃的表情看向Lahm说：“Phili，你没有告诉我今天有酒会。”  
“这也确实不在我的日程里，它是一个临时通知，”Lahm仍旧闭着眼，“你在为这个生气？Timo，我以为你会像上次那样发点脾气。”  
“你是指Tymoshchuk？”Hildebrand重新发动起车子，“比起这个我想你先该担心自己如何参加明天的社区运动会，要知道孩子们盼望这一天很久了，我猜你肯定忘记了。”  
在Lahm睁开眼后Hildebrand继续补充道：“另外，没错，我在生气，你可别指望我会在孩子们面前帮你说话，我还在生气呢。”  
“噢，”Lahm叹了口气，“听上去真是太糟糕了。”

二  
比Hildebrand生气了更糟糕的是当他们回到家后，三个孩子纷纷从卧室里跑出来在客厅集合的景象，Neo拽住Hildebrand的手指了指Julian和Lenia说：“我们很担心你，你这么晚出去，一定是Phili爸爸惹祸了。”  
Lahm疑惑地抬起头刚想要替自己辩解几句就听见Neo的声音继续说：“我们刚刚开了一个临时的家庭会议，明天的运动会Phili爸爸必须做替补。”  
Julian揉着眼睛走到Lahm身边说：“Phili爸爸，我很想和你一起踢球，但他们说你做错了，一定要受到惩罚。”  
Lahm摸了摸Julian的头又看向Lenia，她打了个哈欠说：“不能总是责罚我们，而大人就拥有特权，这一点也不公平。”  
“听起来我好像已经被安排妥当，”Lahm耸耸肩，“好了，Timo法官，轮到你拍板了。”  
Hildebrand在Neo和Julian身边蹲下，又朝Lenia的方向挥挥手，他抬起头看着孩子们说：“我一定保证监督Phili爸爸，但是现在该去睡觉了，如果你们想赢下明天的比赛的话。”  
将每一个孩子送上床后Hildebrand回到卧室，Lahm已经躺了下来，他的外套和领带被随意扔在地板上，Hildebrand关上房门一边拖着自己的外套挂起一边说：“如果你不自己整理好，没有人会帮你整理。”  
“你真的生气了？”Lahm从床上挣扎着坐起来看着他，“我不知道他们让莱比锡的人也来了，我只是接到了要去的通知。”  
“是是，”Hildebrand平静地说，“你总是有理由。”  
Lahm叹了口气下了床收拾起地上的衣服堆在沙发凳上，又从身后拽起Hildebrand的手将他拉向自己，Hildebrand没有看他，自顾自地解着衣扣。  
“真的生气了？”Lahm小心翼翼地握住希尔德布兰的手，“上次Tymo......”  
Hildebrand搂住Lahm的腰将他抱起扔在了床上，还没反应过来的Lahm下一秒就被Hildebrand完全压住，大幅度的动静使得Lahm酒气冲上喉舌，忍不住地咳出声来。  
“你最好不要说上次的事，”Hildebrand凑的极近，但并没有要吻他，“我以为你已经尝到苦头了，Phili。”  
Lahm没有回答，他顺着气息的方向用嘴唇贴上Hildebrand的脸颊，就在刚要亲吻的同时Hildebrand直起身子站了起来，他从衣柜里拿出毛巾和睡衣扔给陷落在床里的Lahm说：“我可不想和一个酒鬼......”  
话还没说完，Lahm已经拉住他抬起的手臂将他拽住，Hildebrand不得不半跪在床上动弹不得，Lahm笑着捧住他的脸凑上去吻他，又将身子向后挪动让他们回到最开始的姿势上，接着他勾住Hildebrand的脖颈，压住他的双肩翻了个身。  
等到这个吻结束，Lahm已经露出了胜利者的微笑，他居高临下地看着Hildebrand说：“我得先说明一点，那不是苦头，是甜头。”  
被压在身下的Hildebrand朝着Lahm伸出手，他抚上他身上揉皱的衬衣和半开的皮带，紧接着向上覆上Lahm的后颈，最后将他按向自己狠狠地吻住，在他们关上灯前Hildebrand说：“Neo说的对，你明天的确应该做替补。”  
“听上去可真遗憾。”Lahm毫不遗憾地说到。

三  
第二天一早Lahm是被饿醒的，客厅或是厨房里飘来的麦香和煎蛋的味道对于他而言是一种煎熬，他将被子拉上盖住头企图与这阵香味隔绝，这当然以失败告终，于是他不得不挣扎着起床，从沙发凳上拿起浴巾走进浴室里。  
身上的酸痛和腿间的不适令他有些吃力，他打开热水冲刷了一阵觉得和缓后才直起身子来，Julian来过一次Lahm并没有听到他的声音，随后Hildebrand从衣柜里拿着衣服站在浴室门口等着。  
Lahm缓步走出浴室时正对上Hildebrand的眼神，他一边接过衣服一边抱怨着早餐的香味，Hildebrand只是笑着不说话，接着从浴架上取过毛巾来替他擦拭着湿发，Lenia端着自己的早餐走过来，她上下打量了一番又重新坐回位子上。  
“你猜她想说什么？”Lahm揉着腰问到。  
“今天早上她告诉我想让你参加比赛，”Hildebrand放下毛巾拿起吹风机，“我鼓励她自己来和你说，可好像她有些不好意思。”  
“她可一点也没有不好意思，”Lahm说，“她看上去像是马上要来指责我。”  
Hildebrand没有说话，他替Lahm吹干头发后重新回到厨房，收拾好早餐又同孩子们说了些话，等到Lahm出现在客厅时孩子们已经整整齐齐地坐在了他的对面。  
“让我先说，”Lahm扶着椅子坐下，“的确，昨晚是我不好，不能因为我是大人而拥有特权，但你们需要给我一个辩解的机会，万一他真的很无辜呢？当然这和我们接下去要说的无关。”  
“看在你这么诚恳的份上，我们决定给你一个机会，”Lenia用手肘顶了顶身边的Neo，“当然这也是Timo爸爸的主意。”  
“你可以和我们一起去比赛，”Neo有些不情愿地说，“我们不想Julian难过，况且Timo爸爸说你已经知错了，还答应我们会做一星期的家务，包括我们的手工作业！”  
Lahm看向Hildebrand抿了一下嘴唇说：“噢，当然，当然没问题。”  
”那Phili爸爸要和我一组！快点吃早饭，我们马上就要出发啦！“Julian兴奋地跳起来，他跑向Hildebrand拽着他的衣角让他蹲了下来，接着悄悄地说，”谢谢Timo爸爸。“  
Hildebrand替Lahm端上早餐又同孩子们一起打包了午餐，Lahm看着他们在厨房忙碌的身影一时间以为他们要去郊游而不是社区运动会，等到坐上车来到体育馆才发现原来他们带的东西并算不上多。  
Lahm本想趁着孩子们换衣服的间隙里找Hildebrand说会儿话，当他走近他的时候发现Hildebrand正拿捏着手套，他一时出神并没有在意Lahm的靠近，与其说孩子们期待这场比赛，倒不如说他自己也很期待。  
Lahm在他身边坐下，从他手里取过一只手套说：”我很高兴你还留着它们。“  
”有时候我觉得离球场很近，有时候又觉得很远，“Hildebrand看着手套说，”我好像总是在兜圈子。“  
”因为它是圆的，“Lahm指着散落在脚边的足球说，”所以我们的开始和结束总是在一起。“  
”我很高兴今天你也在这里，“Hildebrand侧过身子忍不住地亲吻着Lahm的额头说，”这对我来说意义重大。“  
”所以你才帮Julian说服了他们？“Lahm捏着他的脸说，”可怜的Julian还以为是他打动了你，没想到只是个幌子。“  
”尽管你这么说，我还是要感谢你，“Hildebrand由衷地说，”我也感谢孩子们。“  
”Phili爸爸，Timo爸爸，比赛要开始了！“Lenia从不远处跑来朝着他们挥手，”快点过来呀！“  
”你最该感谢你自己，“Lahm站起身朝他伸出手，”这是为什么我们喜欢你的原因，Timo。“

四  
Hildebrand跟着Lahm一起来到小球场，Lahm指导孩子们做完热身运动后才脱下外套准备上场，Hildebrand抱着球来到他们中间，尽管他知道到最后孩子们仍旧会踢得乱七八糟，但他还是花了些时间讲解了规则，接着随着他的哨响这场家庭比赛正式开始。  
Neo是第一个开球的人，他的跑跳极为出色，加上身高优势很容易就能晃过Julian，Lenia和他在边路打着配合，眼看就要跑向Hildebrand的身前，Julian从后面跑了上来，他一边冲Lahm挥手一边盯着球，他的踢球风格像极了Lahm，甚至连一些小动作都一模一样，Hildebrand站在球门前不禁扬起嘴角，他不知道该如何形容现在自己的心情，当他正欣慰于Julian与Lahm的想象时，Lenia已经悄悄地射进了一个球。  
进球后的Neo和Lenia拥抱在一起，他们冲Julian扮了鬼脸，Julian气冲冲地跑向Hildebrand说：”Timo爸爸，你看我做什么呀！球在他们那里呀！你不能再这么偏心了！“  
”抱歉抱歉，是我不好，“Hildebrand蹲下身子朝他道歉，”我保证不会再分心了，好吗？“  
等到Julian跑开，Lahm才走过来笑着看向他说：”你不能因为太过喜欢我而失了原则。“  
Hildebrand冲他眨眨眼，将球踢给Julian，接着看见他们俩聚在一起说了悄悄话，Julian很快就笑了起来，重新将球在脚下停稳继续比赛，已经进了一球的Neo和Lenia很兴奋，完全没有意识到危机的来临，Julian转向防守Lenia，Lahm放慢速度跟着Neo，这下场上的情况有些焦灼，毕竟除非Lahm足够的放水，不然Neo怎么也无法突破，更别提Julian黏住Lenia不放手，Hildebrand不得不示意他们重新动起来。  
约莫过去三四分钟，Neo从Julian脚下重新拿到球，不过他被Lahm缠的很紧，实际上Lahm并没有做什么，只是贴在他的身侧跑，Neo转了个身想将球传给Lenia，却被紧紧跟在她身边的Julian抢了回去，Julian将球停稳便立即跑向球门，Hildebrand做出防守的样子来故意朝着反方向扑了过去，Julian已经做好即将进球的准备，就在他刚要跳起的时候球却打在了门框上，Lahm从后面跑了上来，伸出脚微微一带，将球顺利射入门内。  
”这不公平！“Lenia跑向Hildebrand身后抱起球，”Phili爸爸踢球那么厉害，我们得找个外援！“  
”那我去问问别人愿不愿意和我们一起，“Hildebrand说，“等我一会儿，好吗？”  
“我听Louis说你们在这儿，没想到比赛已经开始了，”Podolski从场边走过来，“我想也许你们会想要我们的加入。”  
“那我要和Lenia一队！”Louis指了指Lenia和Neo，“可以吗，Timo叔叔？”  
“当然可以，可是就只有你们两个人吗？”Hildebrand看了看四周，“我以为Bastian也会来的。”  
“他们在停车，一会儿就来了，”Podolski朝Lahm挥挥手，“Phili，你这样难免会被别人误认为在欺负孩子啊。”  
Lahm看来一眼Hildebrand说：“他们是在欺负我。”  
Hildebrand赶忙看了一眼门口，正巧看到Schweinsteiger带着孩子朝着里走来，他顺势转移了话题，在他们到来前将队伍分好，又同Lahm说了些话这才继续比赛。  
“我们得先说好，”Lahm从Hildebrand身边跑开时说，“我也需要外援。”  
“是是，我知道了，”Hildebrand微笑着说，“如果你赢了比赛，我保证说服孩子们。”  
“诶，你们等下，”Podolski看向Lahm有些紧张地说，“你们之间的事情不要扯着我们啊，如果你乱来下次我们就不来了啊。”  
Lahm笑着摆摆手，他决定为了减轻自己一星期家务和手工作业，这场比赛他无论如何也要赢下来。


End file.
